memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rätsel
Nach einem Angriff durch einen mysteriösen Energiestrahl verliert Tuvok sein Gedächtnis. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Neelix scherzt mit Tuvok. Während der Rückkehr Neelix' und Tuvoks von einer diplomatischen Mission bei den Kesat im Delta Flyer klopft Neelix ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf seiner Konsole. Dies stört jedoch Tuvok, der ihn darauf anspricht. Der Talaxianer hört sogleich mit dem Tippen auf. Er will sich die Zeit damit vertreiben, dass er mit Tuvok Spezies, Raumschiff oder Anomalie? spielt. Tuvok ist jedoch davon nicht begeistert und schlägt Neelix vor, etwas produktiveres mit seiner Zeit zu machen. Stattdessen schlägt Neelix ein Rätsel vor und beteuert, dass es Spaß macht. Als Tuvok antwortet, dass er kein Verlangen nach Spaß habe, antwortet Neelix, dass es seinen Verstand fordern wird. Diesem Argument beugt sich Tuvok und willigt ein, ein Rätsel zu machen. Neelix beginnt zu erzählen: Ein Fähnrich ist auf einem Klasse-L-Planetoiden gestrandet. Sein einziger Besitz: ein Kalender. Als die Sternenflotte ihn zwölf Monate später findet, ist er bei bester Gesundheit. Warum ist der Fähnrich nicht verhungert? Tuvok verweist auf die Möglichkeit, dass auf so einem Planetoiden Heißwasserquellen vorhanden sind, welche den Mann für einige Wochen am Leben erhalten können. Neelix entgegnet, dass diese ihn nicht ein Jahr am Leben erhalten können. Tuvok räumt dies ein und meint, dass die Logik gebietet, dass der Fähnrich sterben würde. Neelix antwortet, dass er überlebt hat und sein Bauch voll war, weil er den "Oktobeer" aus dem Kalender aufaß. Tuvok weist den Talaxianer darauf hin, dass seine Lösung nur ein Wortspiel sei und seine Basis nicht real sei. Daraufhin geht Tuvok in den hinteren Bereich des Flyers um Ruhe und Entspannung zu finden. Er setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und beginnt auf einem PADD zu lesen. Dann entdeckt Tuvok einen aktiven Computermonitor, was ihn verwundert. Daher kontaktiert er Neelix und erkundigt sich, ob er die taktische Station an Achtern aktiviert hat. Dies verneint Neelix. Tuvok erkennt, dass ein Download im Gange ist und nimmt seinen Tricorder. Außerdem empfängt er anomale Werte, die er für eine Tarnfrequenz hält. Tuvok wird in diesem Augenblick von einer unsichtbaren Lebensform angegriffen und erleidet schwere Gehirnschäden. Als die Verbindung unterbrochen wird zieht Neelix seinen Phaser und geht nach hinten. Neelix sendet umgehend einen Notruf an die Voyager und kümmert sich um den am Boden liegenden und zuckenden Vulkanier. Akt I: Auf dem Weg der Besserung thumb|leftthumb|Der Doktor behandelt Tuvok nach dem Angriff. Tuvok wird auf die Krankenstation der USS Voyager gebracht. Janeway begibt sich umgehend dorthin und verlangt einen Bericht. Der Doktor verlangt 20 mg Synaptizin, um Tuvok zu stabilisieren. Mithilfe eines Kortikalstimulators kann der Doktor ihn dort zwar stabilisieren, jedoch bleibt Tuvok im Koma. Der Vulkanier hat ein schweres neurologisches Trauma. Janeway fragt, wodurch es verursacht wurde. Der Doktor meint, dass es wohl durch eine Art Waffe verursacht wurde. Um dieses behandeln zu können, benötigt der Doktor Informationen über die Waffe, die auf den Commander abgefeuert wurde. Neelix bedauert keine Informationen zu haben, da er sich darauf konzentrierte Tuvok zu helfen und den Flyer zu steuern und daher nicht nach getarnten Schiffen scannte. Janeway stellt allerdings klar, dass er richtig gehandelt und Tuvok das Leben gerettet hat. Um an Informationen über die Ba'Neth zu gelangen, nimmt Janeway Kontakt mit den Kesat auf. thumb|Naroq hilft Janeway und Seven bei den Ermittlungen. Die Kesat schicken den stellvertretenden Ermittler Naroq von der Kesat-Sicherheit auf die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Dieser berichtet den Offizieren, dass Tuvok wohl ein Opfer der Ba'Neth wurde, von denen Janeway noch nie gehört hat. Naroq berichtet dem Captain, dass die Ba'Neth sehr zurückgezogen leben und ihr Name in der Sprache der Kesat "Schattenvolk" bedeutet. Er berichtet auch, dass die Ba'Neth vermutlich für mehrere Angriffe auf sein Volk verantwortlich seien. Neelix erkundigt sich empört, weshalb er bei den Verhandlungen nicht über die Ba'Neth informiert wurde. Naroq antwortet darauf, dass seine Regierung offiziell die Existenz der Ba'Neth leugnet. Aufgrund ihrer zurückgezogenen Lebensweise, halten viele Kesat die Ba'Neth für einen Mythos. Außerdem gab es vor diesem Zwischenfall lediglich zwölf Kontakte. Chakotay meint dazu, dass sie dann wohl die Unglückszahl 13 erwischt hätten. Außerdem hat niemand je einen Ba'Neth gesehen. Auch berichtet er, dass er seinem Überwacher zwei Flaschen kesatianisches Bier geschenkt hat, um diesen Auftrag zu erhalten. Jeder andere Ermittler hätte stattdessen Tuvoks Verletzungen einem nicht erklärlichen Phänomen zugeschrieben. Janeway erkundigt sich auch, weshalb sich der Ermittler so sicher ist, dass der Angriff durch die Ba'Neth erfolgte. Er antwortet darauf, dass sämtliche Angriffe der Ba'Neth auf in diesem Sektor fremde Schiffe stattfanden. Sie dienten laut Naroq wohl dazu, fremde Technologien zu erwerben. Neelix wirft ein, dass dazu passt, dass der Angreifer versuchte, taktische Daten herunterzuladen. Außerdem wurden bei den vorherigen Angriffen auch Personen schwer verletzt, um sie daran zu hindern, Informationen weiterzugeben über ihr Aussehen. Janeway erkennt, dass Tuvoks Tricorder wohl zerstört wurde, damit sie nicht die Tarnfrequenz erfahren, die er entdeckt hatte. Sie willigt daher ein, dass Naroq den Tricorder und Tuvok untersucht. thumb|Der Doktor berichtet von Tuvoks Hirnschäden. Auf der Krankenstation berichtet der Doktor, dass Tuvok schwere Hirnschäden erlitten hat. Der Ermittler ist überrascht, dass Tuvok den Angriff überlebt hat und der Doktor meint dazu, dass vulkanisches Neuralgewebe widerstandsfähiger als das anderer Spezies. Naroq meint zu Tuvok, dass es schön wäre, wenn er ihnen etwas sagen könnte. Doch der Doktor meint, dass er so bald nicht sprechen wird. Janeway und Naroq gehen derweil um den Ort des Angriffs zu untersuchen. Neelix bleibt auf der Krankenstation und er fragt. Neelix spricht mit dem Doktor und erkundigt sich, ob er etwas für Tuvok tun kann. Der Doktor meint zunächst, dass er nichts tun kann, wenn er kein Diplom in vulkanischer Neurobiologie habe. Jedoch meint Neelix, dass er unmöglich schlafen kann, wenn er weiß, dass Tuvok hier liegt. Dieser antwortet, dass manche Komapatienten auf externe Reize, wie Stimmen oder Berührungen reagierten und das Bewusstsein wieder erlangten. Neelix fragt nochmals nach, ob er Tuvoks Aufwachen so provozieren könnte. Der Arzt antwortet, darauf, dass niemand anderes als Neelix Tuvok so provozieren könne. Um Tuvok durch äußere Reize aufzuwecken, bringt Neelix daher Tuvoks halbes Quartier zur Krankenstation. Er stellt sein Kal-toh-Spiel auf den Tisch, falls er sich zu einem Spiel entscheidet. Außerdem bringt er ihm ein Buch und Blumen aus dem hydroponischen Garten mit. Darüber hinaus lässt er den Computer vulkanische Musik abspielen. Der Doktor erkundigt sich, was dies für ein Lärm sei und der Talaxianer antwortet, dass es sich um die Gesänge der Mönche von T'Panit handelt. Der Doktor beschwert sich jedoch über die Musik, da er gerade die letzten neurologischen Scans von Tuvok analysieren möchte. Daher deaktiviert Neelix die Musik. Allerdings ist Tuvok in diesem Moment erwacht und hat sich aufgerichtet. Der Doktor stellt mit dem Tricorder fest, dass sich Tuvoks neurale Bahnen wieder aufbauen. Zunächst hat Tuvok Angst vor dem Tricorder, doch Neelix erklärt Tuvok, dass er keine Angst haben brauche. Anschließend kann der Doktor Tuvok scannen. Akt II: Kleine Fortschritte Captain Janeway betritt wenig später die Achtersektion des Delta Flyers. Mit einem Scanner stellt Naroq fest, dass Iridiumisotope im Shuttle zurückgeblieben sind. Diese Isotope können sie mithilfe eines photolitischen Konverters sichtbar machen. Schließlich gelingt es mithilfe von Seven of Nine, durch Justierung der internen Sensoren ein Bild der Kreaturen zu erstellen. Nyrok erblickt Tentakeln und meint, dass er schon immer vermutete, dass sie Vielfüßler sind. In diesem Moment ruft der Doktor Captain Janeway auf die Krankenstation. Janeway meint, dass sie diese Technologie für den Deflektor modifizieren können, um die Schiffe der Ba'Neth durch einen Deflektorimpuls zu enttarnen. Da diese Technologie nur im Nahbereich funktioniert meint Nyrok, dass sie zuvor ein Schiff finden müssen. Der Doktor informiert Janeway inzwischen, dass sich Tuvoks Gehirn selbst regeneriert und neue neurale Bahnen generiert. Ob dies an seiner neurostatischen Therapie oder Neelix' Stimulanzien oder einer Kombination von beidem liegt, vermag der Doktor nicht zu sagen. Der Doktor meint, dass sie nicht einmal genau wissen, ob er sie erkennt oder weiß, wer er ist. Allerdings hat Tuvok seine elementare Motorik zurückerhalten. Neelix ist optimistisch, dass Tuvok wieder der Alte wird. [[Datei: Neelix führt Tuvok auf die Brücke der Voyager.jpg|thumb|Neelix führt Tuvok auf die Brücke der Voyager.]] Neelix führt ihn daher durch das Schiff, um so seine Genesung zu befördern. Auf der Brücke bringt er ihn an die taktische Station. Chakotay ist froh, ihn wieder zu sehen. Doch Tuvok erkennt ihn nicht wieder. Er berichtet, dass sie eine Schilddiagnose durchführten. Tuvok sieht sich die Tafeln an. Kim meint zu ihm, dass sie seinen Platz nur für ihn warm halten. Kim erklärt ihm die Schild- und Traktoremitter. Jedoch aktiviert Tuvok versehentlich die Torpedobänke, welche von Kim umgehend wieder deaktiviert werden. Neelix beruhigt ihn, dass jeder einmal Fehler macht. Daraufhin bringt Neelix Tuvok behutsam von der Brücke. Chakotay und Neelix sehen sich schockiert an. Neelix bringt Tuvok unterdessen in sein Quartier. Er berichtet ihm, dass er viel Zeit hier mit Lesen und Meditieren verbringt und Paris diesen Raum einmal als vulkanische Gruft bezeichnete. [[Datei: Die Voyager enttarnt ein Raumschiff der Ba'Neth.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager enttarnt ein Raumschiff der Ba'Neth.]] Inzwischen haben Seven of Nine und Naroq die Modifikation der Sensorphalanx abgeschlossen, sodass ein Test durchgeführt werden kann. Darüber informiert Seven die Brücke und Janeway lässt auf ein Viertel Impuls verlangsamen. Als man die Position erreicht, lässt Janeway Seven of Nine den Deflektor aktivieren. Man kann ein Raumschiff der Ba'Neth enttarnen und Kim ruft es anschließend. Dann enttarnt sich eine ganze Flotte der Ba'Neth und Janeway verischert ihnen, dass sie keine Bedrohung sind. Die Ba'Neth antworten jedoch nicht, sondern eröffnen das Feuer und versuchen zu fliehen. Paris meldet, dass sich die Schiffe in verschiedene Richtungen entfernen und Paris fragt nach Befehlen. Janeway lässt das Führungsschiff verfolgen. Tuvok ist unterdessen durch den Angriff völlig verängstigt und wird von Neelix beruhigt. Paris meldet, dass die Ba'Neth ihre Deflektorreichweite verlassen. Da die Ba'Neth ihre Scannerstrahlen ablenken, kann Seven of Nine die Tarnfrequenz nicht feststellen und sie verlieren die Ba'Neth wieder. Neelix beruhigt derweil Tuvok und versichert ihm, dass er sicher ist. Da beginnt Tuvok zu sprechen und bestätigt dies. Neelix fragt ihn dann, wer er ist und Tuvok erkennt ihn wieder und meint, dass er bei ihm sicher sei. Akt III: Neelix versucht Tuvok zu helfen thumb|Tuvok wird befragt. Naroq drängt nun darauf Tuvok zu befragen, um die Frequenz zu erfahren. Neelix erklärt Janeway, dass Tuvok zwar wieder redet, aber noch dabei ist, das Sprechen wieder zu erlernen. Außerdem habe der Vulkanier beim letzten Angriff der Ba'Neth große Angst gehabt. Janeway versichert Neelix, dass sie beid er Befragung Rücksicht auf Tuvok nehmen werden. Dieser ruft ihn dann in den Bereitschaftsraum und Janeway begräßt ihn. Dann stellt sie ihm Naroq vor und bietet ihm einen Platz an. Janeway meint, dass sie den Eindringling finden müssen. Sie fragen ihn nach der Tarnfrequenz und Naroq gibt ihm den zerstörten Tricorder. Tuvok erinnert sich an das Scannen und wie er getroffen wurde. Er kann sich an die Frequenzen jedoch nicht erinnern. Naroq fragt Tuvok energisch weiter, doch Janeway schickt diesen zu Seven in die Astrometrie. Janeway lädt Tuvok zum Mittagessen ein, doch dieser will lieber mit Neelix essen. thumb|Kim und Neelix lehren Tuvok Kal-toh. Kim und Neelix versuchen seine neuralen Bahnen mit Kal-toh zu trainieren. Kim erklärt Tuvok die Regeln, doch Tuvok meint, dass ihm das Kal-toh in Startstellung besser gefällt. Neelix meint, dass es hilft, seine logischen Fähigkeiten zu schärfen. Kim legt einen Stab auf und erweitert die Kugel. Tuvok nimmt einen Stab in die Hand und legt einen Stab auf. Dann verliert er jedoch. Dann bricht Tuvok jedoch ab, da er das Spiel nicht mag. Kim meint, dass er selbst auch lange brauchte, bis er sein erstes Kal-toh erzielte. Jedoch steht Tuvok auf und wirft einige Stäbe weg, da er das Spiel nicht mag. thumb|Neelix hilft Tuvok, sich zu erinnern. Auf der Krankenstation berichtet Tuvok Neelix, dass der Doktor ihm half, seine persönliche Datei zu öffnen. Gemeinsam sehen sie sich Tuvoks Dienstakte an. Neelix meint, dass er ein schönes Bild in der Akte hat, während sein eigenes grauenhaft sei. Tuvok liest, dass er Ausbilder an der Sternenflottenakademie war, 17 Auszeichnungen erhalten hat und Ehemann und Vater ist. Neelix meint, dass er ein außergewöhnlicher Mann ist. Doch Tuvok bestreitet dies. Dann erkundigt sich, weshalb er nicht mehr auf der Brücke arbeitet. Neelix versucht ihn zu ermutigen, doch Tuvok ist frustriert, weil er nicht mehr klug genug ist. Er meint, dass der alte Tuvok einen photonischen Gefechtskopf in 30 Sekunden zerlegen konnte und er nun nicht einmal Kal-toh spielen kann. Neelix versucht ihn zu beruhigen, da er diese Dinge wieder lernen wird. Tuvok ist jedoch frustriert und meint, dass der Doktor nicht weiß, wie er ihm helfen soll. Tuvok behauptet er wäre kein Vulkanier mehr und wirft Gegenstände umher. Der Doktor kommt hinzu. Neelix meint, dass er alles im Griff hat und geht zu Tuvok. Dieser wirft Neelix aus der Krankenstation, während der Doktor den Fall übernimmt. Akt IV: Ein neuer Tuvok thumb|Seven erklärt Neelix, dass Tuvok sich verändert hat. Neelix begibt sich ins Kasino, wo er erstaunt feststellt, dass Seven of Nine sich dort aufhält. Er meint, dass er sie beim Nachdenken störte und fragt, ob er ihr helfen kann. Sie meint, dass dies unwahrscheinlich sei, doch Neelix fordert sie auf, ihn auf die Probe zu stellen. Sie berichtet, dass sie die Fähigkeit haben, die Ba'Neth zu illuminieren, sie aber nicht ohne ihre Tarnfrequenz aufspüren können. Neelix bezeichnet dies als schwieriges Rätsel und Seven meint, dass sie es nur mit Tuvoks Hilfe lösen können. Sie fragt nach dem Stand der Therapie, worauf Neelix antwortet, dass er dachte, er wäre auf einem guten Weg. Nun jedoch wisse er nicht mehr, was er tun solle. Er fragt sie, wann ein Vulkanier nicht mehr Vulkanier ist. Darauf antwortet Seven, dass sein genetischer Code verändert worden ist. Neelix will es aber im übertragenen Sinn wissen. Da meint Seven, dass ein Vulkanier kein Vulkanier mehr ist, wenn er seine Logik verliert. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass sie Borg war und sich an das Menschsein anpasste. Janeway half ihr zu entdecken, was aus ihr zu werden vermag. Daher entschließt sich Neelix Tuvok ebenso zu helfen. Neelix begibt sich zu Tuvok auf die Krankenstation, wo er eine Blume bastelt und Neelix überreicht. Neelix bedankt sich dafür, meint aber, dass er nicht weiß, ob er ein Geschenk verdient. Doch Tuvok korrigiert ihn, weil er wütend war. Neelix will sich allerdings bei ihm entschuldigen, da er ihn zu sehr gedrängt hat und zu etwas formen wollte, was er nicht ist. Neelix meint, dass er vielleicht etwas besser kein, wie Basteln. Neelix meint, dass er sonst es als verschwendete Zeit bezeichnet hätte. Er meint, dass der alte Tuvok ihm nie ein solches Geschenk gemacht hätte. Tuvok fragt, ob sie keine Freunde waren. neelix antwortet darauf, dass sie Kollegen waren und er ihn mochte, während Tuvok ihn tolerierte. Als er einige Sätze von Tuvok rezitiert, lacht Tuvok darüber. Neelix meint, dass nun sein Sinn für Humor viel besser geworden sei. Tuvok will nicht mehr medizieren oder Kal-toh spielen. Er will, dass Neelix ihn Dinge lehrt, die er gern tut. Gemeinsam arbeiten sie daher im Kasino. thumb|Die Tarnfrequenz der Ba'Neth wurde von Tuvok auf einen Kuchen gemalt. Unterdessen zeigt sich, dass Tuvoks neurale Bahnen zwar wiederhergestellt sind, sein Charakter sich jedoch völlig geändert hat: er ist offen, herzlich und emotional, woran sich die Crew nicht so recht gewöhnen kann. Statt seines Dienstes auf der Brücke ist er als Konditor tätig. Er serviert Paris und Kim Wiki-Fruchteis auf Fettransoße. Den beiden Offizieren schmeckt dieses sehr gut. Neelix meint, dass Tuvok jeden Morgen neue Rezepte kreiert, die ihm nicht einmal einfällt. Tuvok kreiert nur Desserts, weil sie ihm besonders schmecken. Captain Janeway kommt ins Kasino und Tuvok meint, dass sie Spaß haben. Tuvok reicht ihr das Teranuss-Soufflé. Da tritt Captain Janeway hinzu und fragt, was sie hier haben und Paris meint, dass sich gezeigt hat, dass Tuvok ein hervorragender Konditor ist. Er bietet ihrer Teranussouflé an und Janeway probiert dieses. Sie findet es köstlich und folgt Tuvok in die Küche. Dort will er Pistazienkuchen mit Peracremesoße kochen. Als Janeway meint, dass sie Pisazienkuchen liebt, will Tuvok ihr das erste Stück geben. Sie fragt ihn nach dem Flyer. Er meint, dass er eine Tarnfrequenz entdeckte. Sie fragt ihn, ob er sie beschreiben kann, doch Tuvok ist sich unsicher. Janeway fragt, ob die Frequenz eine symmetrische Modulation hatte oder eine Amplitude. Es gelingt Captain Janeway, ihn dazu zu bringen, die Tarnfrequenz der fremden Schiffe zu zeigen, die er auf dem Flyer gescannt hat, indem er sie auf eine Torte malt. In Gitter 216 findet Kim bald ein 9-Millionen-Terawatt Energiefeld. Chakotay meint, dass das was sie darin verstecken riesig ist. Janeway ruft die Astrometrie und Seven meldet, dass die Deflektorphalanx bereit ist. janeway lässt die Schilde aktivieren und Seven aktiviert den Deflektorimpuls. Damit findet die Voyager eine Station der Ba'Neth und einige Raumschiffe. Akt V: Wieder der Alte thumb|Der Außenposten der Ba'Neth wird enttarnt. Harry Kim ortet einen bewaffneten Außenposten mit über 3000 Lebenszeichen. Außerdem sind 23 Raumschiffe in der Nähe. Chakotay stellt fest,d ass die Ba'Neth ihre Waffen laden. Janeway lässt daher einen Kanal auf allen Subraumbändern öffnen. Der Außenposten eröffnet sofort das Feuer und stellt es erst ein, als Janeway droht ihre Koordinaten an die Kesat-Heimatwelt zu übermitteln. Paris meint, dass ihnen dies zu denken gab. Janeway verlangt mehr Informationen über die benutzte Waffe, die beim Angriff auf ihren Crewman benutzt wurde. Ein Ba'Neth antwortet, dass sie keine Daten über Waffen weitergeben. Janeway fügt hinzu, dass sie die Daten von Anderen herunterladen. Die Ba'Neth rechtfertigen sich damit, dass sie die potenzielle Bedrohung eines Raumschiffes einschätzen müssen. Janeway bietet ihnen taktische Daten über die Spezies, denen sie kürzlich begegnet sind, wenn sie ihnen die Frequenz geben. Die Baneth trauen dem Kesat nicht, da sie seit Jahren versuchen sie zu enthüllen. Die Ba'Neth meinen, dass er gestoppt werden muss und laden wieder die Waffen. Der Kesat bietet daraufhin den isolytischen Konverter an, damit sie sich noch besser verstecken können und Janeway meint, dass die Kesat-Heimatwelt ihnen dieses Angebot nicht unterbreiten wird. Die Ba'Neth willigen ein. Durch diese Verhandlungen gelingt es, Daten über die Waffe zu erlangen, sodass der Doktor Tuvok helfen kann. thumb|Neelix überzeugt Tuvok, wieder der Alte zu werden. Neelix sucht Tuvok in seinem Quartier auf und fragt, welche Musik er hört. Tuvok meint, dass er eine Auswahl aus Toms Jazzdatenbank hört, die "swingt". Tuvok lädt Neelix dazu ein, den Risa-Wassersportpark zu besuchen. Neelix informiert ihn, dass sie vorher noch die Krankenstation aufsuchen werden, da der Doktor eine Analyse der Waffe der Ba'Neth gemacht und einen Weg gefunden hat, ihn zu behandeln. Tuvok möchte jedoch gar nicht wieder werden wie früher, weil er seine Gefühle gerne auslebt und er nach der Behandlung nicht mehr die Möglichkeit dazu haben wird. Nun wünscht er, er hätte dieses Bild nicht auf den Kuchen gemalt. Neelix argumentiert, dass er in ein paar Stunden wieder er selbst sein wird, doch Tuvok glautb, dass er nun er selbst ist. Er bedauert, dass er keinen Spaß mehr haben wird. Neelix meint, dass er es nicht Spaß, sondern sekundäre Genugtuung nennen wird. Neelix meint, dass er Emotionen haben wird, doch Tuvok meint, dass er diese nie wieder ausdrücken wird. Er fragt Neelix, wie er dann erkennt, welche Freude ihm seine Gesellschaft macht. Neelix antwortet, dass er es weiß, da er es ihm gerade sagte. Neelix meint, dass er will, dass er wieder so wird, wie er war, weil die Crew ihren taktischen Offizier auf der Brücke braucht und er kein guter Freund wäre, wenn er das ignorieren würde. Schließlich kann Neelix ihn davon überzeugen, zur Krankenstation zu gehen. Der Doktor ist erfreut ihn zu sehen und Tuvok meint, dass er einen voroperativen Bammel erlebte, von dem Neelix ihn kurierte. Bevor er sich auf das Biobett legt, meint Tuvok, dass sie sich nach der Operation sehen werden. Bevor der Doktor beginnt, meint er mit Neelix, dass ihnen dieser Tuvok fehlen wird. Nach der Operation sucht Tuvok das Kasino auf, wo Neelix sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt und ihm Champagner anbietet. Tuvok meint, dass es ihm gut gehe und begnügt sich jedoch mit Tee. Neelix bietet ihm an, ein Dessert zuzubereiten, was Tuvok jedoch ablehnt, da seine Zeit mit wichtigeren Aufgaben verbringt, als ernährungstechnisch mangelhafte Desserts zuzubereiten.. Dann spricht er Neelix auf seinen Witz von dem Fähnrich an und meint, dass dieser auch überlebt haben könnte, wenn er den "Novembeer" aufgegessen hätte. Neelix nennt dies eine gute Antwort, die aber nicht logisch sei. Tuvok stimmt ihm diesbezüglich zu. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Allgemeines Die Episode legt Tuvoks starke Zuneigung zu Neelix offen, die er nie zeigen konnte, schien es doch früher so, als ob er Neelix nicht sonderlich mochte. Roxann Dawson (B'Elanna Torres) taucht in dieser Episode nicht auf, sie führte allerdings Regie. Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Am Beginn der Episode macht Neelix in der englischen Originalfassung einen Eintrag im "Logbuch des Botschafters". In der deutschen Synchronisation wurde daraus das "Logbuch des Delta Flyers". Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Riddles (episode) es:Riddles fr:Riddles (épisode) ja:VOY:魂を探した男 nl:Riddles Raetsel